


Again?

by MidgardianMenace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: "Sorry princess, I just got back from the surface and I need to shower before I go to bed so I'll be ready first thing"





	

A shower, what a novel concept. My mind almost couldn't comprehend the idea of being warm and clean. Mt. Weather had a line of rooms with showers that the ground patrols used when they re-entered the bunker after being outside. Graciously the president had allowed us to use them. There was a sign up schedule and you had to wait your turn.   
It was 11PM before it was my turn to use one, and almost everyone was in bed, but I was excited. I stepped into the room and closed the door. Inside was a basic, but spacious, 3 walled shower with a blue plastic curtain. I hung up my towel on the back of the door and stripped my clothes off leaving them in a pile on the floor. I stepped in and pulled the curtain across before switching the water on. It was cold for a brief moment but soon it warmed up. The feeling of the water running down my chest was fantastic, the dirt on my skin was washing away. I turned around and let the water soak my long hair, tilting my head back smiling. The sound of the water on my body and my relaxed breathing had me tuning anything else out. I squeezed shampoo into my hand and lathered it through my hair, my fingertips massaging my scalp. Then I turned my attention back to the calming sound of the water, so when someone else entered the room I didn't even notice. That is until he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower. I whipped my head around as he closed the curtain.   
"Bellamy" I shrieked, covering my breasts with my arms. I kept my back mostly turned to him as he spoke  
"Sorry princess" he started "I just got back from the surface and I need to shower before I go to bed so I'll be ready first thing"  
"No! It's my turn, you can wait for yours" I looked back at him again and my eyes, instinctively glanced down his body  
"Guess we'll just have to share" he smirked   
"How did you even get in here?!"  
"Saw which room you went in then picked the lock" he replied matter-of-factly   
"Why me? Why not go bug someone else?"  
He smirked again "cause I knew you wouldn't kick me out"   
I groaned, it was true, I had a soft spot for the boy and he obviously knew it. I turned back to the shower head and dropped my arms. It was silent for a moment before I felt his fingertips gently exploring my upper arm  
"...besides, I always wondered what you would look like without all those clothes in the way" he whispered and a chill ran through my body, forming goosebumps on my skin  
I know he felt it because he then began to rub my arms up and down, and pretty soon I could feel him moving closer to me.   
"You're so soft" he whispered in my ear from behind  
"Bellamy" the tone of my voice held a warning to keep him in place  
"...so beautiful" he continued  
He slipped his hands onto my hips and gently pushed his chest against my back. He was so firm compared to me. His words were so gentle, so different than how they were when we playfully flirted in public  
My neck erupted with electricity when he placed his warm lips at the base  
"Bellamy, what are you doing" I sighed, rolling my head back  
I never knew how serious he was with his flirtatious jokes, he flirted with a lot of girls, I figured it was pretty meaningless. Apparently he didn't think so.   
"No, stop" I regained my composure  
He took a step back and his rough hands left my skin. I felt cold all of the sudden with him gone. We were silent for a long while.   
"I don't want to do this but I...I have to turn around now..." It came out as more of a question than I intended it too. I turned and backed under the water to let my hair rinse. There he stood, completely naked before me. Small droplets of water dripping down his toned abdomen. I tried not to stare, but we both knew I was. When I finally shook myself away I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, and rinsing my hair. My fingertips worked on my scalp removing the bubbles. I knew he was watching me and so my skin was on high alert, my senses boosted. So when the backs of his fingers brushed down the side of my stomach I flinched. He pulled away, but only for a moment before returning his gentle touch. As I finished with my hair I opened my eyes and looked at him. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were focused on where his fingers were. He held my hip in his other hand as he slowly worked his way up to the side of my breast. As he began to trail towards my nipple I could feel it getting stiff. I looked down and watched the water drip around the now hardened bud, and when I looked back up he was staring at me. Our eyes locked and he stilled, waiting for me to tell him to stop, but I couldn't, I didn't want to. As the pad of his thumb brushed over the sensitive nub my eyes closed and his name fell from my lips in a whisper  
"Bellamy"  
He pulled me closer to him, our hips now pressed together. The obvious erection he had was now settled between us and I could fully appreciate its size and hardness. I placed one of my hands instinctually on his collar bone and the other on his shoulder. Agonizingly slowly he rubbed my nipple with his thumb, and soon he decided to mirror the action with his other hand.   
"Ooo" I sighed  
My hand slipped down his wet skin to his abdomen and over the defined muscles there. He stopped what he was doing and I opened my eyes. He took my wrists in his hands and placed them around his neck, then took my hips again crushing our bodies together.   
"I've wanted to do this for a long time" and with that his lips were on mine  
Water dripped around our mouths as I melted into him. My hands quickly found their way to his curls, playing with them as he prodded my lips with his tongue. At this point I was more than happy to part my lips and let him in. As his tongue explore his hand came up and cupped my cheek, like I was the most delicate thing in the world. The way he was acting was quite a contrast to his usual behavior. When he pulled away his brown eyes bore into mine.   
"Your perfect" the words slid from his mouth quietly and I was stunned  
"Bellamy, what's going on here?" I asked "what's with the change in behavior, you've never acted like this before"  
A small, genuine, smile graced his face with an amused huff "I've never had you alone like this before princess" he replied, then his eyebrows furrowed "you deserve so much more than I could ever give you, and probably someone a whole lot better than me, but I can't stand back and watch you anymore. Every time I see you with another guy my blood boils, they don't deserve you"  
"I...Bellamy, why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because...because a lot of people look to me for direction and I don't want to seem weak, I don't want to have a weakness" he smirked "but I don't care anymore, you are my weakness, whether your in my arms or not, so I mideaswell have you and enjoy the benefits"  
I frowned "...you think you have me?"  
He smiled and rested his forehead on mine "tell me to stop, just tell me to leave. Say it once, and I'm gone...I swear"  
I bit the edge of my bottom lip looking into his eyes  
"I know you want me" he whispered  
I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his, quickly shoving my tongue into his mouth. He obviously approved of this because he quickly had my back against the shower wall. The water was running over him now, drenching his curls and making delicious pathways down his skin and over his muscles. My hands we pressed to his abs, nails digging in slightly. He kept his lips to mine but reached between us to push my hand lower down his body, to his hard cock. I moaned as I wrapped my hand around his thick shaft and he pushed his hips into me. His hands snaked around and were on my ass, holding me still as he thrusted into my hand. Moving his lips to my neck I moaned  
"Ohh" he kissed down my front and over my stomach, landing on his knees under the warm water. He bit my hip gently and I tangled my hands into his hair. With his elbow he pushed my legs apart and kissed the inside of my left thigh then worked upwards. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head and when he finally licked up my pussy my knees went weak. He pushed his forearm against my hips, pressing me to the wall and helping hold me up. His other hand found its way to my opening and was circling around it so softly, too softly  
"Bellamy, please" I whined needy  
"Soon princess, you'll have what you want" he placed his lips back on my pussy and began sucking on my clit. I pressed his head into my pelvis, holding him there as he lapped at the sensitive nub. Soon he had a finger in my tight opening  
"More Bellamy, more" I loved saying his name, moaning his name  
He added two more fingers and began pumping them in and out of me. The wet sounds they made as they pushed and pulled from my pussy was incredibly erotic. He pulled his mouth away and watched his fingers disappearing into me intently  
"Fuck" the curse slipped from his mouth  
He curved his fingers and began to massage the inside of my walls. My head tilted back in ecstasy. Suddenly he pulled his fingers from me and I whimpered  
He chuckled at the sound "someone's getting needy"  
I groaned "you've been teasing me for weeks, the things you say to me when we're alone, the things you hint at when we're not" my arms wrapped around his neck as he stood again  
"I'm teasing you? Do you know how close I was, so many times, to dragging you away, in front of everyone, to the privacy of my bedroom" a small laugh left his lips "every time you bit your lip when I said something suggestive, every time you looked at me with those blue eyes like you were trying to figure me out, fuck, practically every time I saw you"  
I grinned "I would have been a willing captor"  
He crushed his lips to mine again, all inhibition lost. I held his face in my hands, tugging gently on his hair, wanting him closer. He pressed me completely to the wall with his body. He was so close I could feel the movement of his abs beneath his skin, and it was making me wet. I moaned when he ground his hips to mine roughly, pressing my ass to the wall. He hands were needy, roughly touching every inch of my skin. He kissed down my neck to my shoulder and back leaving me breathless. It was getting extremely hot and humid in the small room, sweat was mixing with the water pouring from the shower head. He reached down, our lips never parting, and pulled my knee up around his waist. My insides clenched when I realized what he was planning. Sure enough he repeated the action with the other side, then hiked me up so I was just slightly above him. My hands were on his face and when we parted I looked down at his dark eyes. Water flowed through his hair and between our bodies. His lips were swollen from being pushed on and nibbled. His arms were wrapped around and under my butt and his breathing was heavy. He reached between us and tugged on his hard cock a few times before sliding it along my pussy and resting it just barely in my wet hole. I expected him to thrust into me, to take me hard and lustful, but he didn't. He shifted so his cock would stay where he had positioned it then looked back up at me. Not a word, just a look. His eyes were pleading, but patient at the same time. Lust blown and loving, and he waited. I ran my thumb over the fine stubble forming over his jaw and pushed some of his curls from his face. I could practically feel him throbbing and it was driving me mad. I pushed my lips to his as hard as I could, delving my tongue into his mouth. The instant our lips touched he thrusted up into me, hard.   
"Ahhh" I moaned into the kiss  
He started a rhythm somewhere between bouncing and thrusting, but god it felt good. He stretched me open with each movement, and it was completely delicious. I dragged my hands down his back then pulled back up with my nails pressing into him. He threw his head back for only a second before it fell to my shoulder and he bit me. It was soft, but there was enough force that I definitely felt it. I hooked my feet together behind his back and squeezed him in, forcing him further and further into my tight pussy.   
"Shit" he cursed  
His breathing next to my ear was fast and warm, sending shivers down my spine. Only made more intense by the words he was whispering "oh...oh ya baby, so good...that's it princess, say my name"  
His words shot straight to my throbbing core  
"Bellamy" my eyes rolled back into my head  
"I'm here princess, let go" he urged girding his hips into mine increasing the friction between us  
I laced my fingers into his hair once again and pulled lightly. His deep groaning soured me on. As I pulled harder his fingers made their way between us and found my wet, swollen clit. He rubbed over it with the pad of his thumb and I dug my nails into his shoulder. One more stroke with his thumb and I felt my insides clench.   
"Bellamyyyyaaaaahhhhh" the sound turned to a loud moan and I felt myself tighten around his thick cock.   
"Shit" he cursed dropping his head to my shoulder again "fucking shit" and with that I felt him undo.   
His thick cum was pulsing into me at the say rhythm that my walls were squeezing him. Our bodies shook together in complete bliss. His elbow fell to the wall above my head to support his weight. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and placed them back on the tile floor. He pressed me to the wall and leaned on me. His hands found my hips and his forehead rested on my shoulder.   
"Princess" he whispered out of breath "I...I didn't m-"   
"Bellamy" I cut him off and smiled, raising my eyebrows "again?"


End file.
